The Edge of Heaven
by quandi
Summary: –"Se que esto no puede ser, pero ya no puedo dominarme más, estos años han sido un tormento, he luchado en contra de mi buen juicio, nuestra cuna, mi rango, las expectativas de nuestra familia…La amo, Hinata-sama, con toda mi alma"- HARD LEMON NEJIXHINA ONESHOT


"_The edge of heaven"._

Le miraba… solo eso hacía se limitaba, sabía que si perdía el control, no habría manera de recuperarlo y menos tratándose de ella.

Toda su vida estaba basada solo en ella, desde que era tan solo un pequeño niño, al principio, le odiaba por no dejarle ser libre, así fue por algunos años, pero ahora, parecía no importarle…no más.

-"_Deja de mirarla"-_ se repetía una otra vez el joven, pero era imposible, la belleza de esa mujer parecía llamarle, cada movimiento delicado de su cuerpo, parecía incitarle, sin embargo, debía resistirse, porque ese amor, ese deseo, ese sentimiento era…**prohibido.**

¿Por qué?, pues por el solo hecho de ser familia, primos, así es, él es Neji Hyuuga y ella Hinata Hyuuga.

**Incesto**, un tabú **irrompible **o al menos eso se creía.

-"_Pero, ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ella?_"- y de verdad esa pregunta no tenía respuesta, pues con el paso de los años se había vuelto hermosa, muy hermosa.

Su cabello de color ébano azulado, que antes llevaba corto, ahora caía hasta su cintura dándole un toque aún más femenino, su cuerpo de ahora toda una mujer de esbelta figura, y sus ojos, esos ojos tan parecidos a los de él, eran como una fina seda con vista hacía su alma pura.

-"La amo…"- dijo en susurro.

El genio se levantó delicadamente y se dirigía a los aposentos del Bouke pero una tímida voz le detuvo.

-"Neji-nisan…¿q-que sucede?"- preguntó quedamente.

-"Es suficiente por hoy Hinata-sama, tengo una misión hoy, así que continuaremos su entrenamiento cuando vuelva"- comentando esto firmemente, continuó su camino.

-"H-hai, Neji-nisan…"- escucho detrás de sí- "pero"- el genio se detuvo –"c-cuídate m-mucho…por favor"-

Y aunque la joven no obtuvo respuesta, sabía que su primo regresaría sano y salvo puesto que, a pesar de sus negativas, el genio tenía un corazón noble, ella lo sabía.

El joven Hyuuga se encontraba en su habitación en los aposentos del Bouke, alistando sus cosas para marcharse, él era ahora un importante capitán Anbu así que debía guardar todo cuidadosamente, escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta, activando su Byakugan se dio cuenta de quien se trataba: Hinata.

-"Neji-n-nisan, ¿puedo entrar?"- preguntó tímidamente.

-"Adelante"-.

La chica entró con calma cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el genio le daba la espalda aún, pero la visión que se presentaba en ese momento ante sus albinos ojos, le dejo congelada unos segundos, el genio, vistiendo solamente la parte inferior del uniforme Anbu, colocaba las usuales vendas por su firme torso y amplia espalda con sus fuertes brazos ya en las mismas condiciones, su cabello de color caoba caía libremente por sus hombros y espalda.

Terminando su labor, al sentirse observado, se volvió para encarar a la chica respetuosamente…

-"¿Qué desea?, Hinata-sama"-. Preguntó.

-"Y-yo encontré…e-esto"-. Comentó su prima mientras le mostraba su máscara Anbu -"c-creo que la n-necesitarás"- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus carnosos labios.

Neji se acercó a ella tomando la máscara en sus manos pero no sin antes darle un pequeño rose a los delicados dedos femeninos en muestra de "agradecimiento" o tal vez. Algo más…

-"Gracias, Hinata-sama"- susurró el genio aún cerca de su prima quien se sonrojo notablemente –"_Hermosa"_- pensó; El genio Hyuuga, al pensar esto, sintió la realidad caer sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

Se alejó de ella delicadamente, para comenzar a ponerse las partes faltantes de su uniforme Anbu, la única pieza restante, su máscara, se encontraba ya entre sus manos.

-"Debo irme, Hinata-sama"- pero en un movimiento rápido e inesperado, la chica tomo de entre sus manos la máscara, se colocó detrás de él colocándole ya la máscara en el rostro, ayudándole a atarla sobre su nuca, cuando hubo terminado posó sus delicadas manos en los hombros del chico acercándose a su oído, elevándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, le susurró al oído quedamente…

-"Regresa pronto, Neji-nisan, por favor"-

-"Así lo haré…Hinata-sama"-

Una fugaz mirada y el genio desapareció rápidamente dejando a la chica en medio de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El escuadrón Anbu de Neji se dirigía al país del viento a recoger los papeles que el Kazekage debía mandar a la Godaime. Pasaron tres días de camino y al fin pudieron divisar la entrada de la aldea de la arena, allí les esperaban una joven castaña de dos coletas, y otra joven de cabello rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas: TenTen y Temari; Al llegar a su encuentro fueron escoltados a las oficinas del Kazekage donde inmediatamente la entrega de los documentos se efectuó.

-"Líder de escuadrón…"- Neji dio un paso adelantándose a los demás-"…les entregaré los papeles mañana por la mañana por ahora retírense". El Kazekage pidió al líder de escuadrón que se quedase un momento.

-"Tanto tiempo…Neji"-.

El joven capitán Anbu se quito la máscara revelando así su hermoso rostro.

-"Gaara"-.

El joven de orbes aguamarina invitó al Hyuuga a sentarse, platicaron amenamente toda la tarde, Gaara era la única persona que lograba sacarle más de dos palabras al genio, bien…él…y una más…

-"Alguna chica genio?"-

-"Que clase de pregunta es esa, sabes bien que estoy completamente dedicado al Anbu"-

-"Vaya pero que agresivo, bien no insistiré más, aunque tenemos que admitir que cuando de opciones se trata, TenTen es muy hermosa, no puedes negarme eso"-.

-"Pues no… no lo niego"-

-"Debo admitir que en cuanto se entero de que tu escuadrón, venía en camino, de inmediato de ofreció a recibirte"-

-"¿Y Temari también verdad?"- había cierta picardía en la usualmente pasiva voz del genio.

-"No, ella, digamos que esta interesada en otro miembro de tu escuadrón"-

-"Shikamaru"-

-"Así es… es un gran Anbu y un buen hombre supongo, creo que es una buena elección, aunque de cierta forma siento lástima por él, tener que estar con mi sádica hermana…"-

-"Bueno, yo me retiro antes de que te pongas sentimental, mañana partiré temprano"-

-"Me parece bien…TenTen puedes pasar"-

La hermosa chica entró en la oficina del Kazekage totalmente en silencio.

-"Ella te escoltará a tu habitación"- comentó el pelirrojo con una pícara sonrisa.

-"Esta bien"-

-"Vamos Neji"- invitó la chica a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Recorrían los pasillos de la mansión del gobernante de la arena totalmente en silencio, el joven volteo a ver a su antigua compañera, hacía años que no le veía, pero notó el gran cambio en ello, su cuerpo ahora era aún mas esbelto que años atrás.

-"Aquí es Neji"- exclamó la hermosa castaña, terminando su camino frente a una puerta de madera.

Entraron en la habitación y el joven quedó maravillado con lo mucho que esta habitación se parecía a la suya propia.

-"Se que no te gustan para nada los cambios Neji así que ambientaron esta habitación para ti"- comentó TenTen.

-"A petición tuya, claro está…"- complementó el genio, cuando observó que la joven estaba avergonzada se limitó a decir-"…muchas gracias TenTen"-

La joven dejo escapar de sus labios la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, el genio se dio cuenta de que había olvidado lo hermosa que era. –"Tus cosas están guardadas en los gabinetes, se que te irás mañana, pero se cuanto te gusta el orden, así que…"-

-"Una vez más, te lo agradezco, TenTen"-

-"Bien Neji, tienes todo lo que necesitas, así que me retiro, de cualquier modo, si llegases a necesitar algo solo estoy a una habitación de aquí"-

-"Buenas noches, TenTen"-

-"Buenas noches, Neji"-

Una vez que la joven salió de la habitación, el genio se dedico a deshacerse de su uniforme y preparar una refrescante ducha de agua fría, abrió el grifo y dejo la corriente llenar la bañera, la ducha le vendría muy bien para el clima abrazador de Suna, salió del cuarto de baño hacia la habitación en busca de algunas toallas.

Usando solo sus pantalones negros, comenzó a buscar, el genio se encontraba completamente abstraído así que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta de abrió lentamente.

-"Neji yo…"- la chica se detuvo en seco al observar el torso desnudo y cabello suelto de su antiguo compañero de grupo, el chico parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que había logrado en la joven.

-"Supongo que buscabas esto"- la joven tenía entre sus manos un par de toallas, el joven se volvió y camino hacia la castaña tomando las toallas de entre sus manos y mirando a la chica con una expresión pasiva y serena.

La miro por unos momentos…

-"Estas hermosa TenTen, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo"- comentó cortésmente el genio Hyuuga, tenía que decirlo era inevitable.

El rostro de la joven castaña se sonrojo instantáneamente, la verdad era que siempre se había sentido atraída por su compañero y verlo ahí de esa forma… era realmente tentador.

La joven acabó con un solo paso con la distancia que había entre los dos y ahí se detuvo, mirando esos orbes opalinos que, desde niña, tanto le gustaban, se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, pero unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros le detuvieron delicadamente.

-"No puedo corresponderte"-

-"Se que la amas Neji, pero, ¡Por Kami!, es imposible que estén juntos"-

-"Vete TenTen…- dijo secamente soltando sus hombros-…Ha sido suficiente"-

Los hermosos ojos achocolatados de la chica se inundaron en lágrimas solo atinó a salir corriendo de ahí.

El joven estaba completamente tranquilo aunque su mente era invadida por cierta impaciencia, debía regresar a casa y rápido, quería verle, quería oler su aroma a jazmines.

No podía mas lo denotaba, así que se dio una ducha rápida se colocó la armadura Anbu, empacó sus cosas de nuevo y salió en camino a la aldea de la hoja, su hogar…

Tres días de camino de vuelta y al fin pudo divisar la entrada de Konoha, aceleró el ritmo con intenciones obvias de llegar más rápido a la mansión Hyuuga pero lo más importante… a su lado.

Pero apenas cruzó la entrada se encontró con Sakura Haruno, quien iba de parte de la Godaime.

-"Neji-sama, he venido por los papeles que le fueron consignados"-

El genio miro a la joven de la "fuerza brutal" unos momentos, se giró de nuevo hacia el bosque activando su Byakugan, segundos después se volvió de nuevo a la peli rosa.

-"Mi escuadrón estará aquí en unas horas, si me disculpas Haruno debo irme…"-

El poseedor del Byakugan no dio tiempo siquiera para que la peli rosa contestase, solamente se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la mansión lo más rápido que podía…

Finalmente llegó a la mansión, cruzó la puerta principal y se dirigió rápidamente a los aposentos del Souke, los aposentos de la joven, realmente necesitaba verle…

Deslizo el shoji que dirigía al jardín divisorio de entre los aposentos del Souke y el Bouke, y ahí estaba ella… vestida con un hermoso kimono de seda blanca con un obi color plateado que contrastaba divinamente con sus hermosos ojos, su hermoso y largo cabello ondeaba libremente al viento; La chica se encontraba sentada a la mitad del jardín, parecía observar las nubes…simplemente hermosa.

-"Hinata-sama…"-

Al escuchar su nombre la joven se volvió y allí estaba él, el motivo por el cual esperaba en el jardín.

-"¡Neji-nisan, volviste!"- la joven se puso de pie y le miró desde donde se encontraba, hasta que sin darse cuenta unos fuertes brazos ahora le rodeaban.

-"N-Neji-nisan, ¿e-estas bien?"-

El joven se encontraba extasiado, el aroma de la joven era realmente embriagante para todos sus sentidos: jazmines. Su temperatura era cálida y su cuerpo era pequeño comparado con el suyo, fuerte y musculoso.

Era la primera vez que se encontraban tan cerca, casi podían oír los latidos del otro, el corazón de la joven de ojos albinos palpitaba completamente desbocado mientras que el del muchacho latía tranquilo, estando cerca de ella podía protegerla, eso era lo único que él deseaba, simplemente porque la amaba.

-"He vuelto, Hinata-sama"- susurró quedamente el joven al pequeño oído de la chica.

El capitán Anbu descansaba su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de su prima permitiéndole a esta hacer lo mismo.

Hinata se encontraba extrañada y avergonzada, pero sin embargo no se movió, estar en los brazos de su primo le hacía sentir segura, cómoda y, ¿Por qué no?, querida.

Sin desearlo, el genio se separo de la joven unos instantes, sentándose de nuevo en la suave hierva del jardín, la joven se arrodillo frente al Hyuuga para después separar las rodillas del genio sentándose entre estas dándole la espalda, admirando una vez más el hermoso jardín que poseía la mansión; Neji rodeo con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de la joven y, recargando su cabeza en la hendidura entre el cuello y el hombro de su prima se dedicó a aspirar el delicioso aroma que de su tersa piel emanaba, observando a su vez las hermosas nubes del cielo celeste.

Hinata pareció cansarse de admirar el paisaje así que se volvió sobre su costado reposándolo en el cuerpo del chico quien le envolvió en brazos como si fuera una pequeña niña, posó su cabeza en el amplio pecho del chico, escuchando una vez más su corazón, el cual aún latía serenamente.

-"Neji-nisan c-como…"- la chica fue interrumpida por una leve caricia, el joven poso su dedo índice en sus labios silenciándola, al haber cumplido su objetivo, comenzó a deslizar su dedo por los labios de su bella prima, observando atentamente cada centímetro de piel que su dedo tocaba.

Acerco su rostro lentamente al de la joven, mirándole fijamente, hermosos ojos albinos mirándose atentamente, reflejando nerviosismo, cariño y ahora un nuevo sentimiento: Amor profundo.

Sus bellos ojos se cerraron y por fin sus labios se encontraron, en una suave caricia, tranquila, inocente, al separarse se miraban ruborizados.

-"¿Neji-n-nisan?"- la joven sentía que los sentimientos se le agolpaban en el pecho, debía expresarse y en realidad debía hacerlo pronto, comenzaba a sentir que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento –"y-yo…e-es que…y-yo…"-

El genio Hyuuga le apretó aún mas fuerte contra su pecho y le miró intensamente.

-"No tienes que decirlo Hinata…"- la hermosa joven Hyuuga se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre sin aquel formal "sama" que Neji siempre usaba, el cual le incomodaba, iba a agradecerle, pero le dejo continuar –"… se que esto no puede ser, pero ya no puedo dominarme más, estos años han sido un tormento, he luchado en contra de mi buen juicio, nuestra cuna, mi rango, las expectativas de nuestra familia…"-

-"N-no entiendo q-que…"-

El joven estrecho a la joven entre sus brazos un poco mas y por fin finalizó –"La amo, Hinata-sama, con toda mi alma"-

Los carnosos labios de su prima sobre los suyos le silenciaron en ese momento; El beso que fue tierno en un principio se volvió apasionado en unos instantes, fue entonces cuando el joven tubo dudas…

-"Hinata-sama…espere"- decía este entre besos tratando de ser claro… su prima se detuvo y le miro inocentemente.

-"¿Q-Que sucede Neji-nisan?, ¿N-no lo disfrutas tanto como yo?"-

El joven le susurró quedamente al oído…

-"Si no me detengo ahora, no seré capaz de hacerlo después…"-

La Hyuuga pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hermoso Anbu y le beso de nuevo diciéndole:

-"Deseo esto, tanto c-como tú, Neji-nisan"-

Eso era todo lo que el muchacho necesitaba escuchar.

No solo le estaba diciendo que le amaba también, sino que le estaba pidiendo que la hiciera suya y eso le hacía infinitamente feliz.

Tomo a la chica en brazos y le llevo a los aposentos del Bouke, a su habitación, allí nadie podría…descubrirlos.

Entró a la habitación rápidamente y la colocó cuidadosamente en el futón que se encontraba en el centro.

Se colocó encima de ella besándola frenéticamente mientras ella enredaba sus finos dedos por la hermosa cabellera del joven que se encontraba algo enlodada por el viaje, cosa de la cual el joven se dio cuenta…

-"Hinata-sama debo asearme"-

-"P-Pues que e-esperamos"-

La chica se puso de pie y tomo al joven de la mano, guiándolo a las aguas termales que se encontraban en los aposentos del Bouke. Una vez allí le beso lentamente mientras este le quitaba el precioso kimono, haciéndolo caer al suelo, ella hacía lo mismo con el pesado uniforme Anbu. La joven quedó totalmente expuesta a la mirada profunda del apuesto capitán, su primo, su sangre, **incesto**, no importaba ya, le amaba.

-"Eres hermosa Hinata"- se sonrojó por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta que las condiciones eran desiguales, el aun llevaba puestos esos pantalones Anbu, esos pantalones negros que parecían siempre entrometerse en su camino…

Su timidez le impidió hacer cualquier movimiento, quería arrebatarle los pantalones, el chico notó que su hermosa prima dudaba, así que se le acercó lentamente, besándole pasionalmente, Hinata le correspondió torpemente pero se dejaba llevar.

Tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas y las colocó en su pantalón indicándole así que era libre de removerlo, ella aún dudaba.

-"No dudes, eres tan "pura" como yo lo soy y quiero pertenecerte y hacerte mía, te amo, ambos deseamos esto"-

La mujer se abalanzó sobre los brazos del Anbu, besándole intensamente ahora sus delicadas manos trabajaban en la cremallera del pantalón y deshaciéndose de él de una buena vez; Ahora el joven estaba completamente desnudo, mientras la joven le miraba bellamente sonrojada, el cuerpo de su primo era simplemente perfecto.

Neji tomo a Hinata en brazos y entro lentamente a las aguas termales, una vez dentro, se sentó, colocando a la joven entre sus piernas una vez más, en la misma posición que cuando se encontraban en el jardín, comenzó a besar su cuello y espalda tranquilamente, la piel de su prima era tan suave como la seda, seda que se estremecía con cada contacto de sus fríos y lujuriosos labios.

Neji pasó sus manos alrededor de la joven y comenzó a acariciar primero su vientre con suavidad, subiendo a sus costillas y finalmente posando sus manos en sus preciosos senos, espero la reacción de la chica, sintiendo las manos de esta alcanzando su cabeza y acercándola a su terso cuello el cuál beso con placer.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse en movimientos circulares sobre los senos de la joven quien comenzaba a gemir deliciosamente; La mujer se volvió para besar al joven rodeando el cuerpo de este con sus piernas, gimiendo al sentir el miembro de su primo rozar con su intimidad.

-"Mmm…Neji hazlo…"- el joven se sorprendió de no haber escuchado ese típico "nisan", su respiración era entrecortada, y su corazón latía agitado por el contacto tan intimo, pero reunió fuerzas y le dijo:

-"No aquí Hinata-sama"-

La mujer se alejo del Anbu y se acercó a la orilla de la piscina termal sentándose frente al joven quien seguía semi sumergido…era increíble: la visión de su "inocente" prima mirándole seductoramente, su piel perfecta bañada de pequeñas y tibias gotas, siguió con su mirada el camino de una de ellas que se perdió finalmente en el valle entre sus senos; El rostro del genio no se inmutó pero por dentro el calor interno seguía creciendo…

-"Aquí, Neji-nisan…por favor"-

-"_Kuso! Que… seductora"- ¿Autocontrol?, no más._

Se acercó a la joven una vez más, esta enredo sus piernas alrededor del chico aún sentada en la orilla de concreto, Neji le besó, comenzando por los labios carnosos, bajando por su cuello, sus dos hermosos senos, que lamió y mordió hasta el cansancio, bajo por su vientre, hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-"Estas muy húmeda Hinata"-

-"Neji…¡ahh!"-

El joven no le dejo terminar, se llevo la intimidad de la chica a su boca hambrienta, lamiéndole frenéticamente. -"_Simplemente deliciosa_"- pensó el joven extasiado.

Hinata gemía descontrolada pero tímidamente, recostando su cuerpo en la roca templada aumentando así las sensaciones.

-"Neji, h-hazlo…ahh…por favor"-

Se colocó sobre la chica, saliendo del agua al fin, posándose entre sus piernas, beso los labios de su prima una vez más mientras frotaba la punta de su miembro en la entrada virgen de la mujer, como un pintor que prepara su pincel para realizar su preciada obra.

Comenzó a deslizarse dentro de la chica, lenta y deliciosamente, haciéndola abrirse lentamente, ella era tan estrecha, la joven se retorcía contrayendo aun más los músculos, lo cual a Neji le causaba una sensación aún más placentera en su miembro; Y al fin se topo con esa barrera que indicaba la inocencia de su amada…su prima…

"_De verdad, ¿Quieres que lo haga?"- le preguntó con la mirada._

-"H-hai…"- dicho esto el joven empujo sus caderas rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad, la chica soltó un gemido de dolor, ese dolor era su virginidad quebrantada y perdida, el amor de su vida, su primo, su sangre, se la había quedado.

Espero unos momentos a que la joven y el mismo se acostumbraran a la sensación, esperando a que ella le indicara que podía continuar, con un pequeño gemido y sus músculos internos contrayéndose supo que era el momento, comenzó a moverse lentamente…lento y profundo.

-"Más…ahh…N-Neji m-más rápido…"-

Así lo hizo, le embestía cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza, demostrando con cada estocada todo el amor que profesaba por su prima, quien en esos momentos gemía su nombre intensamente, enredo sus largas piernas en la cintura del joven haciendo incluso más cercano el contacto; Neji sintió como llegaba incluso más profundo y con unas cuantas envestidas más, el nombre de ambos gritado en éxtasis, llegaron juntos al clímax. Los jugos de ella bañaron su miembro mientras que la semilla de su primo llenaba su interior placenteramente… derramándose un poco de ambas substancias en el piso de concreto…

Cuando todo hubo terminado los amantes acariciaban sus cuerpos con adoración y amor.

-"Siempre serás sagrada para mi Hinata-sama"- dijo el miembro una vez que se encontraban recostados una vez más en el futón de la habitación del Bouke.

-"Hinata…"- el joven le miro sorprendido-"Solo d-dime Hinata, tu

s-siempre has sido s-sagrado para mi Neji… y-y siempre l-lo serás…"-.

-"Ai shiteru, Hinata"-

-"A-Atashiwa, m-moto ai s-shiteru…Neji-n-nisan"-


End file.
